


Planning of Future

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Aomomo Week 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After-Marriage Theme, AoMomo Week, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost midnight. Ten minutes ahead was going to be a new day, a new date, yet the two hadn't made any decision to drive themselves into a deep slumber soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning of Future

It was almost midnight. Ten minutes ahead was going to be a new day, a new date, yet the two hadn't made any decision to drive themselves into a deep slumber soon. The half-opened curtain exposed the outside with no stars above, but the sheening spots on each high building standing in the surrounding could pay the same amusement as stars could have done—yet the two seemed like didn't have any interest to enjoy the sight.

A chit-chat related to what they were going to do in near future on bed felt more amusing as they had just tied the knot. How could the panorama of well-arranged light view of Paris be more interesting if they could plan of their own light in the future at the same time?

Satsuki was laying on his lap, while he was propped himself on bedstead, an orange ball was on his finger, spinning around smoothly.

_(This is Aomine Daiki, a man who brought a basketball for his honeymoon, he almost had an argument with Satsuki because the ball had made their bag look weird.)_

"How many kids do you want to have, hm, Dai- _chan_?"

He raised one of his brows, "Just two, maybe. I won't burden you."

Ah, honeymoon. What could be sweeter?

"Mm, actually I didn't expect that answer to be said by a kind of person like you," she chuckled, "Because I think that you want a lof of inheritors of your miracle skill. Plus, I was imagining that you would say this kind of thing, 'the one who can have more kids than me is me alone!'"

It was so hard for her to stifle her laugh, in the end she couldn't hold it and just burst it into a big laugh.

"Stupid. I'm not that maniac, Satsuki."

Her laugh didn't stop for a while, forcing him to do an action to help himself from embarrasment by a joke that was actually originated from himself alone. He had to put his palm on her mouth to cease her from unstoppable guffaw.

"Boy or girl first? Or both boys? So you will have another playmate, I mean."

"I don't mind any."

"Mmm, okay, let's imagine something. Oh, oh, Dai-chan, I have prepared names!" she intruded his play on the ball, intentionally, in case to draw more of his attention towards her. "If we have girls, I want to name them with flowers name, so they will be as sweet as their mother!" she giggled, and he was wrinkling his nose as an answer, "But if we get boys, I'll name them with heroes name, as a praying that they could be as awesome as their father is! A miracle must've got kids of miracle too, right?"

At the suggestion she had just made, he ruffled her hair in endearing gesture. "Yeah, hopefully ..." and he ended the sentence with a slight kiss on her back of hand that the fingers had been interlacing with his left ones since the beginning.

"How will they be look like?" she directed her gleaming eyes to his, and beaming, "Two little daughters with cobalt eyes and pink hair? But both are boyish and inheriting your words, 'the one who can—'"

"Stop it, Satsuki."

She threw a laugh once again. "Or two calm boys but their figures are totally you? No magenta eyes of mine. Or ... maybe ... boys with pink—"

"No," Daiki snorted then, "But if it's unevitable, be sure that you remind me to dye their hair once a month."

This chit-chat session felt more like a war of jokes, indeed.

"I don't know where this talk is going to," he threw the ball, almost reachig the locked door. In a sudden, he lifted her body to the proper position, then placing himself on top, "Let's make ones," he gave an ardorous, sudden kiss on her lips, only getting deeper when she let some moans escaping her mouth as a pleasure.

But she yanked his hair when he released for a moment, when he was looking for air his lungs needed, to ask something with baffled look, "Wait, 'ones'? What do you mean? It'll be one on a moment, right?"

"I want twins," he gave a sly smirk.

"But the pain will be doubled in a time, Dai- _chan_! You don't know the burden I have to endure when—"

"It's better for you, I bet. A pain in a time only, then you'll be free after that."

"Hey—"

She had to let her thought to be unvoiced since his play on her body was getting further.

 


End file.
